Transformers 3
by SelenHoward
Summary: Gdy zdaje się, że zagrożenie już minęło i sytuacja została opanowana, decepticony planują kolejny, dramatyczny w skutkach atak, który może zadecydować o losie Ziemi. Czy tym razem Autoboty poradzą sobie z tak poważnym zadaniem, jakim jest obrona nowego domu? czy zrobią to nawet za cenę życia swych bliskich?
1. Prolog

\- Młodzieńcze? - Struganie w drewnie przerwał mi głos mojego towarzysza. Po chwili wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym siedziałem. Starszy, zardzewiały bot z wiecznie rozżaloną miną. Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę, a potem wróciłem do dalszego skrobania - szukam cię już od paru ładnych cykli.

\- I znalazłeś - westchnąłem cicho nie odrywając się od wykonywanej czynności. Starzec usiadł nieopodal mnie i przyglądał się jak zwinnie posługuję się moim ostrzem - czego chcesz? Kolejna chora misja? - Bąknąłem pod nosem znudzony.

\- Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić - odparł stanowczo - przechodziłem przez miasto i zauważyłem ponad trzynaście listów gończych z twoją twarzą. Synu, co się z tobą dzieję?

\- Nie zwracaj się tak do mnie. Nie jestem twoim synem. Nigdy nim nie byłem - powiedziałem z goryczą. Coś zakuło mnie w iskrę, jednak po chwili odrzuciłem od siebie nadchodzące wspomnienia pocierając skroń i jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciłem do strugania.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie - zauważył podirytowany. Wtedy odłożyłem drewno i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięść chowając moją ulubioną broń w nadgarstek.

\- Oni zawsze będą chcieli mnie złapać i zabić, ale to na nic, rozumiesz? - powiedziałem, a za chwile zaśmiałem się gorzko, a ton śmiechu podszedł pod radość. Po chwili śmiech stał się zdecydowanie zbyt radosny, bo dostałem w odpowiedzi karcące spojrzenie starca. Uspokoiłem się i warknąłem pogardliwie zaciskając dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Jak długo masz zamiar to jeszcze ciągnąć, drogie dziecko?

\- Znowu zaczynasz? - wrzasnąłem wściekle. Podniosłem się z miejsca i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że wszystkie, którym udało się uciec, zgłosiły to w odpowiednie miejsce. Nie będę poruszał tej samej kwestii, gdyż wiem, że nic w sobie nie zmienisz. Chce tylko abyś uważał - stwierdził.

\- Sugerujesz, że mam zabijać wszystkie? - zapytałem rozradowany - co do jednej?

\- Nie wiem co zrobisz, chcę tylko abyś uważał. Jest wielu, którzy chcą cię zabić. Za twoją przeszłość, za to co robisz teraz i za sekrety, które posiadasz - wyjaśnił, ale ja nie zamierzałem tego słuchać. Przeszłość. Moja pierdolona przeszłość... Dlaczego wszyscy mi o tym przypominają?! _To się skończy, to się w końcu skończy._ \- Zabiję wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze do tego czego chcę. A ty wiesz czego ja chce - syknąłem wściekle.

\- On nie byłby z tego dumny. Wiesz o tym... - szepnął, a mnie ogarnęła szaleńcza wściekłość. Nikt nie ma prawa o Nim wspominać. NIKT! Wysunąłem ostrze z ręki i ruszyłem na starca zbyt zdziwionego zaistniałą sytuacją, by jakkolwiek się bronić. Zwinnym ruchem wbiłem mu miecz w iskrę i szarpnąłem do siebie. Usłyszałem jak olej z pluskiem wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, gdy usłyszałem jak moje ostrze przedziera się przez twardy, żelazny brzuch. Martwy starzec runął na podłogę, a ja schowałem miecz z powrotem. Zaśmiałem się histerycznie, po czym wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. - Nie martw się... tym razem żadnej nie dam uciec. Zaczynając od jednej, którą już od jakiegoś czasu obserwuję. Nikt już też nie powie mi co mam robić. Od tej pory działam sam, ojcze.


	2. Chapter 1

Poprawiłam włosy, które mimowolnie opadły mi na twarz. Były teraz czarne - pofarbowałam je, bo mój bezpłciowy kolor doprowadzał mnie do szału. Ułożyły się w miarę znośną fryzurę i zaakceptowałam to. Przyjrzałam sie sobie. Ubrana w nowy mundur (tamten został zniszczony przez eksplozje i takie tam) i moje ukochane, wytarte martensy. Uśmiechnęłam się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Zakręciło mi się w nosie. Szybkim odruchem powstrzymałam się od kichnięcia. Ostatnim razem, gdy nie udało mi się powstrzymać nosa, kichnąwszy moja misterna fryzura zmieniła sie w naelektryzowaną czuprynę Einsteina. Nie spodziewałam się, że będę jakimś ładunkiem elektrycznym podczas kataru i że będę kichać prądem, czy coś. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie miałam. Jeżeli już wspominamy o dziwactwach, które mnie spotkały, to po kilku dniach od powrotu z Egiptu przyglądając się sobie w lusterku, tak jak dziś, zauważyłam, że moje oczy zmieniają barwę. No, bez kitu moje tęczówki stały się czerwonawe. Moje przerażenie było bardzo widoczne. Z wrażenia niemal nie wyrąbałabym się na dywanie. _Chcąc usiąść na łóżku, którego akurat pod tobą nie było. Smutne._ Nie chciałam by ktoś o tym wiedział. Po prostu. To tak jakbyście mieli coś wstydliwego i mieli możliwość podzielenia się tym ze światem. Nic fajnego nie? Dlatego też postanowiłam, że zacznę nosić soczewki. Dobrze się złożyło, bo od dawna traciłam wzrok. Pomału, aczkolwiek zauważałam różnicę. Kiedyś z daleka mogłam odczytać numer autobusu, teraz mrużąc oczy ledwo go dostrzegam. Tak więc wybrałam koloryzujące soczewki o jasnoniebieskiej barwie. Zakryły zakałę, którą chciałam ukryć i to mnie uszczęśliwiło. _W końcu ktoś zauważy, np. Optimus, który spędzi z tobą noc. Musisz je kiedyś ściągnąć._ Okej, siedź cicho i nie psuj mego zadowolenia.

Ścisnęłam pasek z granatami, który osunął mi się z talii. Poprawiłam makijaż i zeszłam na dół, gdzie zapewne czekało już śniadanie. Nie myliłam się. Mama zrobiła omlet. Nieco ubogi bo bez farszu, ale nie narzekając zabrałam się do posiłku. Miło było poczuć coś w brzuchu. Nie jadłam od wczoraj i miałam przeczucie, że żołądek poważnie się na mnie, z tego powodu, obraził. Jako tako brzuch też mi urósł. Co prawda nieznacznie, po prostu czułam, że jest bardziej wypukły, ale widziałam delikatną różnicę. Większość towarzystwa ze mnie żartowała - mówili, że wreszcie dostałam, co chciałam, gdyż jadłam jak opętana. Przyznawałam im rację, bo nie odbiegali od prawdy. Ukroiłam puszysty placek z jajka, choć biorąc go do ust, mój entuzjazm znacznie zmalał. Niemal natychmiastowo przypomniałam sobie, że zdecydowanie za często miałam podobne posiłki. Podczas naszej jakże ekscytującej wyprawy do Egiptu to właśnie jajka dominowały w naszym menu. Przełknęłam jednak złocisty kawałek i uznałam, że nie będę wybrzydzać. Spojrzałam na mamę, która ubrana była w luźną koszulę i jeansy. Nakładała ostatni omlet na talerz i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie przyglądając mi się uważnie. Moim włosom, oczom, potem reszcie. Mierzyła mnie dumnym wzrokiem, jak na matkę przystało. Ostatnimi czasy czuła się gorzej, miewała bóle głowy, częściej spała. Postanowiłam w końcu wtrącić się w, pewnym sensie, i w moją sprawę.

\- Co się dzieje mamo ? Widzę, że coś nie gra...

\- Ostatnimi czasy… troszkę się denerwuje to wszystko. Mam problemy w pracy.

\- Jako dziennikarka? - zapytałam biorąc do ust kolejny kawałek jajka.

\- No właśnie już nie. Wylali mnie.

\- Co? - zapytałam niemal dławiąc się jedzeniem - ej, ale masz już nową prace?

W odpowiedzi dostałam milczenie. – Albo chociaż jakąś prace na oku? – dopytywałam z nadzieją.

\- Oj, coś na pewno się znajdzie. Mogę znaleźć coś w mgnieniu oka. Zrobiłam sobie kilka kierunków na studiach więc nie będzie kłopotu. Na razie zacznę w restauracji.

\- Szef kuchni? kelnerka?

\- Raczej zmywak. Ale można liczyć na awans.

\- Ta… z gąbki na mopa?

\- Przestań, nasi sąsiedzi mieli dać znać, gdy coś znajdą, a na razie muszą starczyć nam pieniądze za zmywanie naczyń.

\- Ponadto spróbuję dowiedzieć się co z nowymi spektaklami - odezwał się Artur, który najwyraźniej słuchał całej tej rozmowy w progu - odpoczynek jest dobry, ale nie zapominajmy po co tu przyjechałem.

\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczycie - westchnęła mama, ale mimo uśmiechu wyczułam, że nie jest tego do końca pewna.

Skończywszy strawę odłożyłam talerz do zlewu i postanowiłam udać się do kwatery wojska. Lider miał od rana bardzo dużo na głowie i nie był w stanie po mnie przyjechać. Uznałam, że to dobry moment, by rozpocząć trening - udam się do wojska truchtem. Arsen wysłała mi wiadomość, że od godziny siedzi już w wojsku i ma nawał roboty. Zbieg okoliczności. Postanowiłam więc włączyć muzykę w słuchawkach i pobiec tam sama. Wybrałam krótszą drogę przez las. Skupisko drzew zapewni mi odpowiednią dawkę tlenu podczas biegania. Mogłam też pomyśleć. O tym co było, co będzie. Moje myśli często powracały do niedawno stoczonej bitwy.

Cieszyłam się, że nie ponieśliśmy znacznych strat podczas walki, jakimi były życia naszych sprzymierzeńców i tubylców - no i ekstra, że Słońce jest całe i zdrowe... w sensie...no po prostu nie wybuchło, ok? Żniwiarz i prawie cały All Spark zostały zniszczone. Prawie, ponieważ okazało się, że Bumblebee ocalił fragment. Jak nam opowiedział, było to wtedy, kiedy udał się na czubek piramidy w celu zniszczenia Devestatora ( swoją drogą, właśnie tak pokonaliśmy decepticony. Podczas gdy ja osuwałam się z powodu bólu, jaki sprawił mi Starscream, Bee użył odłamka, by zniszczyć wrogów - bystry chłopak). Rozproszyliśmy kawałek nieokiełznanej mocy na kilka mniejszych i ukryliśmy je w specjalnym pomieszczeniu w wojsku. Znajdowały się tam też inne, ważne przedmioty, o których nie chcieli nam powiedzieć - co potęgowało moją ciekawość. Roger czuł się źle z tym, że mnie okłamuje, więc rzucił tylko hasło: stare bronie. A mi ono wystarczyło. W wyniku ostatnich wydarzeń nastąpiło kilka generalnych zmian: o robotach z kosmosu wie już niemal cały świat. Pomoc, którą zyskaliśmy w Egipcie to siły zbrojne ameryki – jednak za namową generała i prezydenta naszego miasta zostało ustalone, że autoboty mogą zostać tutaj (musieli tylko oddać jakieś próbki do badań prowadzonych w USA. Niechętnie, ale zrobili to). Ponad to po bitwie w Egipcie piramidę i grobowiec Primeów czeka odbudowa i w związku z tym zawarliśmy alians - aby świętość pozostała nienaruszona, wejście do grobowca Siedmiu Wspaniałych pozostać miało zamurowane. Wciąż nad tym pracują. Kolejną i już chyba ostatnią nowinką jest to, że Optimus ma teraz super doładowanie, dzięki matrycy, którą obecnie nosi w iskrze. Postać robota zyskała dodatkowe części, a wygląd holoformy Optimusa zmienił się znacząco. Stał się wyższy, ponadto posiadał tatuaże. Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło, ale byłam zachwycona. Niebiesko czerwone płomienie owijały jego łydki oraz nadgarstki pnąc się w górę. Do kolan i do łokci. Podobało mi się to. Wydawał się też trochę bardziej napakowany. _Jak Kapitan Ameryka naładowany sterydami i takimi tam._ Nie. Wcale nie, ale muszę przyznać, że w łóżku zmienia się teraz w niezłą bestię… _Kilka razy przyspieszał i już robisz z niego bestię ?_ Tak. I nie bądź taka mądra, bo ty też to kochasz. _Masz mnie. Wygrałaś. Kocham to tak samo_. W końcu jesteśmy tą samą osobą. _To trochę głupie, że gadasz do siebie jak do koleżanki. Krok do schizofrenii._ Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle. Przynajmniej jeszcze.

Potknęłam się. Wiedziałam, że jestem fajtłapą. Wiedziałam też, że nie powinnam biegać po lesie z zamkniętymi oczami. A jednak zrobiłam to i teraz leżałam na wilgotnym runie z łokciami i kolanami wbitymi w mech. Moje stopy były lekko uniesione, opierały się o coś zimnego. Odwróciłam się i wrzasnęłam przerażona. Martwy człowiek. Odczołgałam się nieco, a po chwili wstałam. Wyłączyłam muzykę rozedrgana. Spojrzałam na nieboszczyka. Miał rozciętą szyję. Po ranie chodziły muchy. Jak wcześniej zauważyłam, był zimny. Leżał może od kilku dni, w każdym razie na pewno nie krócej niż od poprzedniej nocy. Nabierałam powietrza, by nie spanikować, mimo iż nie wiele mi do tego brakowało. Człowiek był średniego wieku mężczyzną, ubrany w brązową marynarkę i białą koszulę. Wyglądał na kogoś w rodzaju biznesmena. Nie zamierzałam czekać na zbawienie, które nie nadeszłoby raczej prędko. Szybkim tempem udałam się do koszar. Miałam wrażenie, że żebra pękną mi z bólu, a nogi odpadną, w dodatku od oddychania buzią piekło mnie gardło. Z impetem otworzyłam drzwi do sali treningowej trzymana w nadziei, że znajdę tam najodpowiedniejszą osobę. Znalazłam całą grupę. Naskoczyli na mnie z okrzykiem „Wszystkiego najlepszego", a ja poczułam jak kręci mi się w głowie. Zaskoczyli mnie. Czyżby dzisiaj, był ten dzień ? Tak. Dzisiaj dwunasty sierpień. Moje urodziny. Cóż, lepszego startu dnia nie mogłam mieć. Mama zwolniona z pracy, potknęłam się o trupa… co jeszcze? Och, no tak. Na moim przyjęciu był Patrick. Tak, moi przyjaciele, nie tylko z plutonu Optimusa, urządzili sale treningową pod przyjęcie: baloniki, torcik, i ławka pełna prezentów. Normalnie byłabym zachwycona, teraz zakryłam twarz dłońmi i pokręciłam głową.

\- Za wszystko serdecznie dziękuję, ale mam newsa, który nieco zniszczy tą atmosferę – wyjaśniłam wciąż rozedrgana.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? – zapytał Prime, lekko zaniepokojony. Zawsze potrafił wyczuć, gdy byłam przygnębiona. Już od momentu wejścia, patrzył na mnie innym wzrokiem. Zmartwionym, chcącym udzielić pomocy. Oczywiście od samego początku dałam o sobie znać. Niemal nie rozwaliłam drzwi od sali…

\- W lesie znalazłam martwego człowieka – szepnęłam wzdrygając się na widok zwłok w moich myślach.

\- W jakim sensie martwego, ziom? – zapytał Jazz. Spojrzałam na niego spod byka.

\- Leżał na ziemi, był zimny i miał rozciętą szyję. Na maxa martwy – wytłumaczyłam.

\- Morderstwo – stwierdził David drapiąc się po brodzie. – Idę z tym do Generała. Poczekajcie tu i spróbujcie, o ile to możliwe świętować.

Chłopak zostawił nas z ponurymi minami. Wtuliłam się w mojego ukochanego i uśmiechnęłam lekko.

\- Jesteście kochani – powiedziałam.

\- Wiemy. Chociaż liczyliśmy na lepsze okoliczności… - westchnął Hide. Przytaknęłam. Prócz życzeń, które dostałam od niemal każdego z tu obecnych (nie, Patrick mi ich nie składał), wręczono mi kartkę z życzeniami z okazji wejścia w dwudziesty rok życia, na której był podpis każdego z moich przyjaciół. NAWET GENERAŁA. Poczułam się dziwnie, aczkolwiek miło. Wyłączono muzykę, bo myśl o umarlaku w lesie i radosne słowa Piotra Roguckiego „Dzielę na pół" z mojej ulubionej płyty Comy nie komponowały się najlepiej. Lider zaprowadził mnie do stolika z prezentami. Nie sądziłam, że autoboty będą takie hojne i wydadzą swoje pieniądze na prezenty dla mnie, ale z podziękowaniem przyjęłam każdy z nich. Ucieszyłam się na widok nowej bielizny od mojego chłopaka. _Och błagam, kupił ją przecież specjalnie po to by cię w niej oglądać._ Nie wnikajmy w to, liczy się gest. Z resztą komplet był naprawdę bardzo ładny. Od Arsen zyskałam kilka nowych bransoletek. Już ona wie, jak bardzo je kocham. Innymi podarunkami były różne ciuchy, czekoladki, łańcuszek z krzyżem, pozwolenie na dotykanie swoich mięśni i uzbrojenia. _Och tak, cały Hide._ Jednak jeden prezent był dla mnie kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Pistolet P.38… - wyszeptałam z niedowierzaniem. Odpakowałam go z folii i ścisnęłam w dłoni.

\- Kaliber 9 mm, produkcji niemieckiej z 1941 roku – wyjaśnił Roger zadowolony, że jego prezent tak mnie ucieszył – nie ma ich za wiele, a wiem, że cię do niego ciągnęło. Odkupiłem go od kolekcjonera, weterana drugiej wojny światowej. 

Uścisnęłam go i ucałowałam w czoło krzycząc, że jest wspaniały.

\- Walther… - spojrzałam na pistolet z dumą i ścisnęłam go w dłoni. Ten pistolet jako nieliczny mi się podoba.

\- Teraz możesz mieć oba. Bo coś czuję, że nie z rezygnujesz z pistoletu od Primea – stwierdził Skull.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparłam patrząc na mojego chłopaka – ten jest moim ulubionym.

\- Zdaje się Selen, że to nie koniec niespodzianek dla ciebie – powiedział Hide tajemniczo. Po chwili ciągnął dalej – decepticony nie zamierzają odpuścić, Megatron wypowiedział nam wojnę, lecz nie znamy dnia ani godziny. Czeka nas dodatkowe uzbrojenie. Jedną z nowych broni będzie karabin…

\- Żartujesz? - w moim głosie słychać było zachwyt. Hide uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- I to nie taki zwykły. Nasze wojsko czekać będzie mała nowość. Nasz przyjaciel Quee, wkrótce przybędzie do nas z wizytą i uzbroi nasz pluton w bronie, które są znacznie skuteczniejsze w walce z robotami.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać – westchnęłam z utęsknieniem. Będę miała karabin? Byłam w niebo wzięta. Lider objął mnie w talii i musnął mnie czule w brodę. Potem spojrzał na mnie zadziornie.

\- Moja cudowna jubilatka – szepnął – dziś w nocy musimy to uczcić.

Zarumieniłam się i po chwili szturchnęłam go w ramię.

\- Ty tylko o jednym – westchnęłam, z uśmiechem dając mu pstryczka w nos. Lider zmarszczył czoło, ale nie zraził się, tylko nachylił twarz po kolejnego całusa. Nie potrafiłam mu odmówić. Toteż po chwili złączyliśmy swoje usta w pocałunku. Przeszkodził nam łoskot drzwi wejściowych do sali treningowej. Stanęli w nich Generał oraz David.

\- Howard, Prime! Na litość boską, czy możecie mi oszczędzić waszego migdalenia?

\- Przepraszamy, sir – wyjąkał lider lekko zarumieniony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. Po chwili zasalutował naszemu szefowi. Zrobiłam to samo.

\- Spocznij – rozkazał. Po chwili zwrócił się do wszystkich – David wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Nim wezwie się odpowiednie do tego służby, trzeba dowiedzieć się czy przypadkiem nie jest to sprawka decepticonów. I mimo, iż nie widzę chętnych do zabawy w detektywa, wyznaczam do tej misji Optimusa, Ratcheta, Hidea oraz Skulla. Czekam na was przy parkingu. A, Howard, wszystkiego dobrego.

Generał spojrzał na mnie z typową dla niego, nic nie wyrażającą miną, po czym wyszedł. Niedługo potem opuścił nas też Ratchet, Hide, Skull oraz Optimus, który zmierzwił mi włosy na pożegnanie. Odwróciłam się do reszty przyjaciół jak tylko zatrzasnęły się drzwi.

\- Myślicie, że to sprawka decepticonów? – zapytałam.

\- Nie wiem – odparł Roger, kręcąc bezradnie głową.

\- Przypuśćmy, że to ich sprawka – zaczął Patrick. Po chwili zamoczył palec w torcie i oblizał go ze skupioną miną. Fu. Zbezcześcił moje ciasto. Pożałuje - Jaki mieliby w tym cel? – zapytał.

\- Nic nie łączy się w całość. Zabicie zwykłego człowieka, którego w dodatku nie znamy… co to da? Jaką pewność mieliby, że któreś z nas zobaczy zwłoki? – Arsen wskoczyła na ułożone w stosik opony do ciężarówek.

\- Trzeba poczekać na analizę ciała, której dokonają nasi przyjaciele – podsumował Jazz – teraz będziemy tylko gdybać, a to nigdy nic nie daje.

\- Czasem daje – poprawiła go Arsen. Ten rzucił jej czepialskie spojrzenie. Zlekceważyła je.

Spojrzałam na mój nowy pistolet. Podsycało mnie uczucie radości, gdy myślałam o tym, że będę mogła strzelać z nowych broni jakimi będą karabiny. Kto wie co jeszcze? Quee jest wynalazcą, może nas obdarować czymś wspaniałym. Dostałam od niego żelazny łuk. Gdy się tu zjawi będę mu musiała bardzo podziękować. Na reszcie mogłam strzelać do robotów i uszkadzać je śmiertelnie. Przynajmniej sługusy, które nie są zbyt trwałe. Rozejrzałam się po udekorowanej sali. Roger wręczył mi kawałek tortu (oczywiście czekoladowego, bo moi przyjaciele wiedzą, że nie przepadam za białym biszkoptem, ach słodziaki). Chwyciłam ciasto i spróbowałam go. Nie odczuwałam wielkiego głodu, ale nie chciałam sprawić przykrości mojemu przyjacielowi, bo jak się okazało, właśnie on piekł czekoladowe cudo. Kawałek zniknął bardzo szybko, a czarnowłosy żołnierz dostał ode mnie kilka komplementów na temat jego wypieku. - Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze radzisz sobie w kuchni – powiedziałam patrząc jak się uśmiecha.

\- Czasem trochę gotuje, w torcie pomagała mi Margaret, bo nie podarowałaby mi, gdybym ją wyręczył.

\- Gotuje, dobrze zbudowany, w dodatku świetnie strzela – pochwaliła go Arsen – Twój Optimus ci tak gotuje ? Przemyśl to jeszcze raz i bierz się za tego wojaka.

Zmierzyłam ją wzrokiem po czym dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Całe szczęście nie ma go tutaj z nami, bo miałabyś kłopoty – westchnęłam.

\- Raczej Roger by je miał – stwierdziła.

\- Tak. On też – dodałam patrząc na dowódcę plutonu, który kroił kolejny kawałek tortu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po chwili wręczył go małemu Primeowi, który ucieszony zanurzył twarz w bitej śmietanie, będącej udekorowaniem ciasta. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na widok łasucha, który tak bardzo przypominał mi teraz Optimusa, a po chwili westchnęłam cicho. Zdaje się, że czeka nas jeszcze wiele przygód. Mam tylko nadzieję, że skończą się tak zwanym happy end'em...


	3. Chapter 2

(Optimus)

Czułem się niekomfortowo przez to, że siedział we mnie generał. Starałem się jechać nienagannie. Dobra prędkość, żadnych zgrzytów czy stukania w silniku… Dyskomfort przejawiał się też dlatego, gdyż milczeliśmy. Generał niczego ode mnie nie chciał, a mi głupio było wyskoczyć z jakimś żartem. Rany, jaki on był sztywny! Ja też taki byłem? Zabijcie mnie…

Zatrzymaliśmy się w lesie, mniej więcej w tej lokalizacji, jaką wskazała nam Selen. Wytworzyliśmy holoformy i w dalszą drogę udaliśmy się na pieszo. Rozglądałem się dookoła, a także patrzyłem pod nogi. Któregoś razu, gdy robiłem nocny patrol i zabrałem ze sobą moją dziewczynę, nie patrząc, gdzie stąpam, wywróciłem się. Zapłaciłem za to brudnym ubraniem, zdartą skórą ręki i śmiechem Selen. Zacząłem ją potem gonić, bo przecież nie można od tak po prostu wyśmiać sobie lidera autobotów. Była to jedna z wielu chwil z moją ukochaną, gdzie byłem niezmiernie szczęśliwy. Śmiałem się tak głośno, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy… chyba, że za młodu, gdy ojciec bawił się ze mną i z bratem. Odrzuciłem od siebie te myśli. Nie lubiłem wspominać przeszłości. Przynajmniej nie do czasu przylotu na ziemię. Tu miałem niemal same dobre chwile. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok Selen w moich myślach. Przez krótki czas widziałem jak siedzi skulona w kopalni. Utytłana kurzem patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem. Potem siedziała na moich kolanach w salonie, w jej domu. Opatrywała moje rany, a ja przyłapywałem się na bezczelnym przyglądaniu się jej piersiom. Była tak blisko mnie... pamiętam jak nieziemsko czułem się, gdy jej włosy łaskotały mnie po barkach, gdy zmywała krew z mojej szyi. Był to pierwszy bliski dotyk kobiety od dawna. Ganiłem się za tamte myśli, gdyż wtedy ledwo ją znałem. Potem Selen w moim alt modzie. Ubierała się, a ja poruszyłem temat Sidewaysa. Mówiła do mnie, ale chyba jej słowa nie docierały do mojej głowy. Nie wiele myśląc dopadłem do niej, sam nie wiem jeszcze dlaczego. Po prostu w danej chwili straciłem rozum. Liczyło się tylko to, by się do niej zbliżyć. Czułem jak ciągnie mnie do niej coraz mocniej, z dnia na dzień. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek, potem drugi. Z każdym kolejnym muśnięciem jej warg wiedziałem, że coraz trudniej będzie mi ją sobie wybić z głowy. Działała na mnie niewyobrażalnie mocno.

\- Wszystko gra, Optimusie? – zapytał Generał przyglądając się jak zaciskam pięści i przygryzam wargę.

\- Tak – stwierdziłem bez namysłu, być może zbyt gwałtownie – myślałem o przeszłości – wyjaśniłem.

Inna wizja przedstawiała dziewczynę w środku lasu. Pamiętam, że niedawno wcześniej miałem nieprzyjemne spotkanie z Barricadem, który ku memu zadowoleniu nie daje o sobie znać. Opowiadała mi o swojej pierwszej walce z decepticonem. Potem kolejny pocałunek. Tym razem zupełnie inny. Nie oddała mi go, a ja byłem być może zbyt bardzo natarczywy. Mój język wślizgnął się do jej ust, by posmakować jej języka. Delikatnie go pieściłem czubkiem swojego, a zaskoczenie na twarzy dziewczyny wcale mi nie przeszkadzało. Czułem wtedy, że nogi się pode mną uginają. Najchętniej wtedy ściągnąłbym z nas ubranie i zrobił coś niepoważnego - co wydawało mi się nieosiągalne.

Próbowałem skupić moje myśli na czymkolwiek, byle nie na Selen, ale nie potrafiłem. Gdy tylko odchodzę od niej na jakiś czas, pojawia się w moich wyobrażeniach. Kolejne wizje dotyczyły nocowania zaraz po szukaniu energonu w rzece. Pamiętałem niemal każde słowo jakie powiedziałem do niej tamtego wieczoru, każdy ruch jaki wykonałem… Mimo iż piłem, nie tyle by zapomnieć, a jedynie, by dodać mi odwagi do zrobienia tego wszystkiego. I zrobiłem to. Kochałem się z nią. Oboje tego chcieliśmy i to co wtedy stało się między nami, było wprost niesamowite. Obraz mojej dziewczyny leżącej pode mną i patrzącej mi czule w oczy, wywoływał na mej skórze dreszcze, a propozycja abyśmy byli parą uczyniła mnie chyba najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną w galaktyce. Potem już niemal wszystko robiliśmy razem. Wspólne spacery, misje, noce, posiłki, kąpiele… Zdecydowanie za dużo o niej myślałem. Jednak wiedziałem, że nie potrafię tego powstrzymać. Ratchet śmiał się, że to obsesja. Mógł mieć rację. Nawet jeżeli, to nie chciałem jej leczyć. To, że o niej myślałem było w swoim rodzaju dobre, bo wtedy nie powracałem do tego wszystkiego co spotkało mnie wcześniej. Wolałem rozczulać się nad swoją dziewczyną, niż siedzieć i psuć wszystkim humor swoją wieczną drętwością i powagą. Na Cybertronie nie potrafiłem się bawić. Przyjaciele niekiedy namawiali mnie na imprezy (należy przez to rozumieć: chlanie do rana i zabawa z prostytutkami) albo do tych lżejszych zabaw: mecze autobotów, ciepły olej, lub miara sił w bijatykach. Odmawiałem wszystkiego. Chociaż czasem spędzałem z nimi czas: oglądałem owe mecze, ale raczej niedokładnie, myśląc o treningu czy czymkolwiek. To nie tak, że nigdy się nie uśmiechałem. Nie robiłem tego jednak zbyt często. Dlatego sam byłem zdziwiony jaki wpływ miała na mnie świeżo poznana dziewczyna. Popisywałem się przed nią, starałem się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony, by tylko jej się przypodobać. Jak szczeniak. Zwykły młodziutki bot, który nie ma jeszcze żadnego pojęcia o dziewczynach. W zasadzie tak się właśnie czułem. Po dziesięciu latach zaczynałem od nowa wszystko, przez co już kiedyś przechodziłem.

\- Jesteśmy. Jasna cholera… - głos generała wyrwał mnie z przemyśleń. Spojrzałem na ziemię i ujrzałem martwego człowieka. Tak jak mówiła Selen, miał on rozcięte gardło. Po jego twarzy chodziło kilka much, a trawa wokół niego była czerwona. Zatkałem nos czując odór rozkładającego się ciała. To także różniło nas od ludzi: nie mieliśmy w sobie części, które mogłyby ulec rozkładowi. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Ratchet nie zraził się smrodem. Ukucnął obok martwego i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Nieboszczyk wyglądał na eleganckiego mężczyznę. Podszedłem bliżej, niemal na równi z generałem, który tak jak ja przez pewien czas trzymał się z daleka.

\- Nie muszę robić sekcji zwłok, by domyślić się, że został zamordowany. Wokół nie dostrzegam jednak śladów, które świadczą o osobach trzecich. Poszukajcie dokładnie. Może na coś traficie, a ja tym czasem poszukam jakichś informacji o nieżywym – polecił doktor. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Sprawdzaliśmy okolicę: trawę, drzewa, bo może znalazłby się na nich skrawek ubrania mordercy, ale nic takiego nie było. Medyk ubrał gumowe rękawiczki. Nam także kazał je włożyć. Posłusznie nałożyłem dziwne odzienie na ręce. Dalsze polecenie, jakie nam wydał brzmiało: podnieście go. Chwyciłem człowieka za ramię, Ironhide za nogę od mojej strony. Generał i Skull wykonali to samo, lecz z drugiej strony. Ratchet uważnie przyglądał się plecom. Potem jego wzrok skierował się na trawę.

\- Mamy skurwysyna… - wyszeptał.

Spojrzałem na ziemię. Leżał tam sztylet. Miał czarną rękojeść, na której widniały Cybertrońskie napisy. Poczułem, że serce uderza mi mocniej. Było to imię, które zwiastowało jedynie kłopoty: Barricade.

\- Sztylet należy do Cadea, jednego z decepticonów – krzyknąłem.

\- Na cholerę zabił jakiegoś człowieka? – zapytał Hide chwytając ostrze do ręki. – To jakaś forma groźby?

\- Może miał porachunki, nic o nim nie wiemy– westchnął Skull niepewnie. Zapewne nie wiedział, czy może wtrącać się w porachunki między nami a decepticonami. Postanowiłem dodać mu pewności.

\- Masz zupełną rację, Nick. Możemy jedynie przypuszczać – stwierdziłem.

\- Zostawił swój sztylet. Celowo. Chciał, by każdy wiedział, że to on. A wiedzieć możemy tylko my, bo jako jedyni znamy Cybertroński.

-Albo decepticony – wyparował Ratchet. Spojrzeliśmy na niego zdziwieni, domagając się jakichś dalszych wyjaśnień – ten nieboszczyk nie jest człowiekiem. To holoforma. Po jego szklanym oku, które odkryłem przed chwilą i tatuażu ukazującego znaczek decepta wnioskuję, że to Blitzwing.

\- Decepticon przeciw decepticonowi? Wyrzynają się nawzajem? – zapytał na głos Hide.

\- Być może jeden z nich to zdrajca. Oni dość poważnie traktują odejście z szeregów – spostrzegłem.

\- Czyli porachunki kosmitów – podsumował generał – tylko co robimy z ciałem? To wróg. A zarazem kosmita, nie ma dla niego miejsca na cmentarzu.

\- Skoro mamy tu holoformę, to gdzieś musi być jego alt mode lub oryginalna wersja – domyślił się Hide.

\- Słusznie. Hide, ty wraz ze mną pójdziesz szukać jego oryginalnego ciała. Natomiast, myślę, że najlepsze co możemy zrobić, to zabrać jego zwłoki do kwatery wojskowej – oznajmiłem.

\- Ale co dalej ? Mamy tak trzymać zwłoki decepticona w kostnicy? – zapytał generał.

\- Trzeba będzie go pogrzebać. Nie możemy zostawić go tutaj, bo każdy przechodzień go zobaczy, tak jak Selen, dzisiaj. Co z resztą zrobiliby z nim ludzie? - zapytałem – zapewne to samo, a więc po dostrzeżeniu niezgodności jego CNA z ludzkim, musieliby się go pozbyć, a w przeciwnym razie przejęli by go do badań.

\- Co w tym złego? – zapytał generał.

\- Są tajemnice, których lepiej nie odkrywać. Bez urazy, ale nie we wszystkim można wam ufać. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto przekroczy granicę ufności. Dlatego też i my nie wnikamy w zbyt wielkie szczegóły. Zawarliśmy z Ziemią sojusz, który nakazuje, byśmy żyli w pokoju, wspólnie bronili tej planety, ale według wspólnych zasad. Gdy te zasady zostaną złamane, nasza współpraca również – wyjaśniłem w skrócie.

\- Naturalnie, wiem o czym mówisz – potwierdził skinieniem głowy – ale tyczy się to obu stron, pamiętaj. Zaufaliśmy wam i lepiej byście nie zrobili czegoś, czego potem będziecie żałować.

\- Tak więc ustalone. Skull, Generale, pomóżcie mi załadować zwłoki do mojego alt mode. Wracamy z nim do wojska. Dajcie znać, gdy znajdziecie zgubę. Może przydać się wam pomoc w niesieniu robota do bazy - polecił Ratchet.

Przytaknąłem. Po chwili zasalutowaliśmy sobie i wraz z Hidem w naszej prawowitej wersji udaliśmy się na poszukiwania. Nie trwały one zbyt długo. Podczas przechadzki po lesie, którą w naszej postaci odbyliśmy bardzo szybko, przedyskutowaliśmy o naszym przyjacielu, Quee, bo jak się okazało, przed chwilą szukał naszej lokalizacji, by wylądować w dogodnym miejscu. Gdy dostaliśmy od niego informacje o planowanym lądowaniu, zawędrowaliśmy w bezpieczne miejsce, nie tyle dla nas co dla środowiska. Uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie, gdy nasz przyjaciel nie uderzy w las czy łąkę, by nie wybuchł pożar. Tak więc stanęliśmy na autostradzie. Chwilę później tam właśnie wylądował nasz przyjaciel. Ognista kula przejechała po asfalcie i pękła, a z niej wydostał się nasz stary, dobry Quee trzymający w rękach sporą skrzynkę.

\- Przyjaciele! - krzyknął z radością, idąc w naszą stronę.

\- Quee, witaj na Ziemi. Za chwile udamy się do kwatery wojskowej, gdzie czeka reszta autobotów oraz ludzie, nasi nowi przyjaciele i sprzymierzeńcy – wyjaśniłem. Położywszy skrzynię na ziemi, robot o błękitnym lakierze podparł się po bokach.

\- A więc porzuciłeś naszą planetę dla Ziemianów, Prime \?

\- Należy im się pomoc – wyjaśniłem.

\- Naszej planecie także.

\- Nie tak bardzo. Praktycznie połowa Cybertronu obumarła. Nie ma tam już prawie życia. A Ultra Magnus prócz mnie ma też innych żołnierzy. Ziemia jest narażona na ciągłe ataki decepticonów. To bałagan, który stworzyliśmy wspólnie. Trzeba go teraz sprzątnąć.

\- Mam tu coś co ci się nie spodoba, ale to potem. Zaprowadźcie mnie do domu. Tam wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy.

\- Tak na marginesie… Ultra Magnus nie wie… - zaczął Hide lekko zdenerwowany.

\- Nie. Robię to nielegalnie. Mogę mieć za to uciętą głowę…

\- Jak to?! – wrzasnąłem zaniepokojony. Mój przyjaciel narażał się dla mnie… to było niedorzeczne.

\- O tym pogadamy, gdy już na spokojnie siądziemy – ponaglił mnie. Przytaknąłem wiedząc, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.

\- Musimy znaleźć ciało Blitzwinga. W takim razie, Prime, ty idź z naszym kumplem do domu. Ja poszukam – polecił Ironhide.

\- Widziałem jakąś kupę metalu nieopodal – powiedział Quee – mogę was zaprowadzić, ale prędko.

Przytaknęliśmy i ruszyliśmy za naszym przyjacielem. W drodze sprzątnęliśmy jeszcze skorupę, w której leciał Quee. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele… W niecałe pięć minut odnaleźliśmy beżowego robota z głową leżącą pod dziwnym kątem. Natychmiast zabraliśmy go ze sobą. Byliśmy świadomi, że ludzie mogli nas widzieć. Drzewa sięgały nam zaledwie do pasa, w każdym razie mi. Byłem najwyższy z całej grupy. Teraz, gdy zyskałem dodatkowe części, zmienił się też mój wygląd holoformy. Byłem wyższy i bardziej umięśniony. Więc, gdy całowałem się z Selen, musiałem się nieco schylać, lub ona stawać na palcach. Swoją drogą, było to urocze.

Ludzie pomału przyzwyczajali się do naszej obecności, jednak rozkazem prezydenta było, byśmy zachowali od nich dystans. Może dlatego wysłał nas do wojska? Tam mieliśmy mieszkać, spędzać większość czasu. Pokazywać swoją prawdziwą postać tylko w czasie walki… Zdecydowaliśmy się bronić tej planety, ale z każdym rozkazem byliśmy bardziej ograniczani, a tak to już jest, gdy czujesz się zbyt ograniczony - nie podoba ci się to. Moi przyjaciele wyraźnie pokazywali niechęć wobec tym prawom. Hide wręcz robił na złość i celowo wybierał się na spacery po mieście w postaci robota. Ganiłem go za to, ponieważ wolałem utrzymać sojusz z ludźmi, niż stać się ich wrogami. Nie ułatwiali mi tego. Zwłaszcza, gdy poprosili od nas jakieś części do badań. Zwłoki zanieśliśmy do kwatery wojskowej. Położyliśmy je z tyłu budynku, by Ratchet mógł później zadecydować co z nimi dalej. Zaprowadziliśmy Quee do sali treningowej. Tam nie zastaliśmy jednak nikogo. Balony i inne ozdoby były już zdjęte, a naszych przyjaciół odnaleźliśmy w bawialni. Quee zmienił się w holoformę, gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg sali, a nim weszliśmy do środka ustanowił sobie niebieskie audi TT jako alt mode. Mój przyjaciel słynął z niskiego wzrostu i rozwianej czupryny. Była to odskocznia od normalnego wyglądu robota - nie posiadaliśmy włosów. Jego człowiecza wersja przypominała szalonego naukowca, jak to określiła Arsen, gdy tylko go ujrzała. Quee nie obraził się jednak, tylko zaśmiał i odparł „naturalnie panienko". Wyglądał na mniej więcej tyle, ile miał Ratchet. Pięćdziesiąt trzy miliony lat. Jego siwe włosy tworzyły artystyczny nieład, przypominały tego fizyka… z tego co zapamiętałem, chyba, Alberta Einsteina. Swoją drogą ciekawe nazwisko. Na nosie miał okrągłe okulary, a na twarzy uśmiech, jak to zwykle. Ubrany w sweter, a na nim biały kitel. Istny profesor.

\- Witam! Moja godność Quee … i nic! Nazwiska nie posiadam, jedynie nasz Optimus może się pochwalić takowym. Jestem naukowcem – oznajmił wszystkim zebranym.

\- Ja też – odparł Bee nieśmiało. Spojrzałem na niego wraz z nowym przybyszem.

\- Nie może być! Ty naukowcem?- zawołał z przejęciem.

\- Nie! Ja też mam nazwisko – odparł rozbawiony blondyn.

\- Jak to? Ma? – spojrzał na Ironhidea szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Optimus jest moim ojcem – wyjaśnił. A ten stanął jak wryty, patrząc na mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Przytaknąłem.

\- Trzymałem to w sekrecie. Miałem dziecko wraz z Ariel – wyjaśniłem spoglądając ukradkiem na Selen.

\- Nie może być! Czego to się można wywiedzieć od was! A, Prime, jeszcze jedno. Chodzą na Cybertronie słuchy... podobno żeś się zakochał!

Uśmiechnąłem się. Przywołałem do siebie ukochaną i objąłem ją ramieniem jednocześnie przedstawiając ją mojemu przyjacielowi. Ten przyglądał się jej uważnie, lecz z miłym wyrazem twarzy, po czym pocałował jej rękę. Quee większość swojego życia, po stracie ojca, spędził na drugiej połowie Cybertronu, stąd dało się wyczuć jego dobre maniery, a także specyficzny akcent.

\- To Selen Howard. Moja dziewczyna – wyjaśniłem.

\- A więc to ty go tak zmieniłaś… moje gratulacje! Nikomu wcześniej się to nie udało! Ani zimny olej, ani piękne femobotki tańczące nam przed twarzą nic nie zmieniły… swoją drogą to były czasy, co Prime?! Nie jedną by się wtedy...

\- Ekhem… Quee proszę… - zapowietrzyłem się patrząc nerwowo na Selen, która spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Kilka autobotów zarechotało. Tak, był w nich Hide.

\- W każdym razie, życzę wytrwałości. Żyjcie razem do końca. A no tak, miałem ci coś pokazać, Prime – westchnął i kazał nam zejść na dwór. Zrobiliśmy to pospiesznie. Quee mruczał coś pod nosem, szukając czegoś pod maską. Wyjął cienką blaszkę, która na Cybertronie uchodziła za kartkę papieru, po czym podał mi ją niezgrabnie do ręki. Pochwyciłem ją i rzuciłem na nią okiem. Był to list gończy, a na nim moja podobizna. Znieruchomiałem. Selen spojrzała na mnie przerażona. Autoboty przyłączyły się do oglądania, a po chwili wymieniali zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Czyja to sprawka? – zapytał Roger.

\- Czyżby Ultra Magnus ? – zapytał podejrzliwie Ratchet. Z początku nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale po chwili ta wizja zaczęła być prawdopodobna. A potem spojrzałem na list jeszcze raz.

" Poszukiwany zdrajca.

Nagroda za żywego Optimusa Prime, który przekroczy próg Cybertronu, zdrajcę zanieść do głównego placu Mścicieli. "

Zacisnąłem dłonie na metalu. Zgniotłem ogłoszenie i cisnąłem nim o ziemię.

\- Tyle zrobiłem dla tej planety, a oni tak mi się odwdzięczają? - parsknąłem.

\- Po co mścicielom żywy Optimus? - zapytał Skids.

\- To mała, beznadziejna grupa wyrzutków. Może chcieli zabłysnąć? - zastanowił się Ironhide.

\- Nie ma to raczej związku z Ultra Magnusem, on by mi tego nie zrobił - stwierdziłem.

\- Nie wiem, nie rozmawia o tobie. Przynajmniej nie przy mnie i innych autobotach. Jednak uważam tę sprawę za poważną. Jeżeli to rozkaz naszego szefa? Ty i autoboty macie kompletny zakaz pokazywania się na Cybertronie - wyjaśnił Quee - listów gończych na murach było wiele. Większość tyczyła się was, autobotów, które wraz z Optimusem uciekły ze swojej planety. Kilka tyczyło się jakichś nieznanych mi twarzy, jeden wyobraźcie sobie podjął całkowitą współpracę z decepticonami.

\- Zdrajca... - prychnął Hide i wypluł maź z ust nieopodal mojej stopy.

\- Nie zapominaj, że teraz też nim jesteś - zganił go Quee.

\- Czuję się okropnie, przez to, że was w to wszystko wkopałem - stwierdziłem z żalem. Moi przyjaciele są narażeni na śmierć, tylko dla tego, że się dziecinnie zakochałem.

\- Nie gadaj głupstw, durny! - skarcił mnie Ratchet. Podparł się po bokach, a po chwili wskazał na mnie palcem - nie tylko dla ciebie tu przybyliśmy. Znacznie bardziej mi się tutaj podoba.

\- Grozi wam wszystkim śmierć! - wykrzyknąłem stawiając na swoim.

\- Czyli standardzik - Hide uśmiechnął się rześko - a kiedy nam nie grozi? Jak nie decepticony, to wściekła kucharka Margaret, którą złapałem dzisiaj za tyłek. Ewentualnie rozwścieczony szef wszystkich szefów. Co za różnica. Mamy przesrane do końca naszych dni.

\- Margaret? - zapytał Roger z niedowierzaniem.

\- Od prawdziwych kobiet nie boję się oberwać chochlą do zupy. A no właśnie, dzisiaj kalafiorowa - wyjaśnił.

\- Choćby nie wiem co, nie pokazujcie się na Cybertronie. Tutaj jesteście bezpieczni - ostrzegł Quee.

\- A co z tobą? - zapytała Selen, która dłuższy czas słuchała nas w milczeniu - Ten cały KretynoMagnus zapewne nie wie, że tu jesteś. To znaczy, że musisz tu zostać.

\- Nie mogę zostać, kruszynko. Moje dzieci mnie potrzebują.

\- Zabiją cię - spostrzegła - w sensie nie dzieci..tylko...

\- Quee, ona ma rację - poprałem moją dziewczynę - wiesz, że sobie nie daruję.

\- Nikt nawet nie wie, że wybyłem. Przylecę niepostrzeżony. Udam, że zbierałem energon, takie tam - machnął ręką - a teraz dam wam to, czego potrzebujecie.

Podszedł do skrzyni, która stała niedaleko nas. Otworzył wieko i zaczął grzebać w środku. Po chwili kucnął i wysunął rękę w stronę ludzi. Selen podbiegła do niego i zabrała czarny, jak smoła, karabin. Ledwo go utrzymała, ale nie poddała się. Założyła sobie go na plecy i przeklęła zadowolona. Inni żołnierze zrobili podobnie. Tylko Patrick protestował.

\- Mamy karabiny w wojsku. Dzięki.

\- Nie rozumiesz, te karabiny są ulepszone, działka mają fuzyjną moc, potrafią wypalić niezłą dziurkę w przeciwniku, jeżeli oczywiście mówimy tu o decepticonach. Lepiej nie używać ich na ludziach... to dość brutalne - wyjaśnił Quee. Rudowłosy żołnierz dopiero po jakimś czasie skusił się na dalsze odbieranie broni. Selen zyskała między innymi skórzane rękawice, kończące się w połowie palców, które na przedzie pięści miały kolce, a także kilka silniejszych granatów. Przyłączyliśmy się do uzyskiwania podarunków. Dla nas przygotował granaty wielkości mojej metalowej dłoni. Ostrza, haki, działa fuzyjne i wiele innych. W dodatku Quee zaskoczył nas czymś bardzo praktycznym. Krótkofalówki. Można tak powiedzieć. Jednak urządzonka przypominające starsze wersje telefonów miały zasięg kosmiczny. Jak sam twierdził, można się nimi posługiwać na Cybertronie, by zasięgnąć informacji od pożądanej osoby na Ziemi. Ucieszyliśmy się z tego. Resztę broni zanieśliśmy wspólnie do magazynku. Jako holoforma pomogłem Selen poprawić karabin.

\- Czuję się podle - stwierdziła, gdy prostowałem jej zgięty pas od broni, który miała na ramieniu. Spojrzałem na nią. Musiałem lekko schylić przy tym głowę.

\- Czemu? - zapytałem.

\- To przeze mnie. Namawiałam cię na powrót, nie powinnam...

\- Powinnaś - odparłem. - Spójrz na mnie.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła. Wtedy złapałem ją oburącz za policzki. - Tak musiało się stać. To ja mam powód do takiego samopoczucia - oznajmiłem po czym musnąłem ją w usta. Po chwili zaśmiałem się z tego, jak Selen wyglądała. Zmierzyła mnie zimnym wzrokiem, ale zlekceważyłem to. Ubrana w wojskowy mundur ze spódniczką sięgającą powyżej kolan, do pasa przypięty przeróżny asortyment broni, a z pleców prócz łuku zwisał karabin. Musiałem nauczyć ją, by nie ubierała się niemal tylko w asortyment wojenny, bo potem, gdy będzie na bitwie i trzeba będzie biec, nie da sobie rady. Zwłaszcza, gdy jest taka szczupła. Musiała się pogodzić z tym, że jak bierze jedną cięższą broń, to zostawia drugą. Czekało nas wiele lekcji, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Po pierwsze: bardzo lubiłem uczyć innych, a po drugie: uwielbiałem, gdy Selen patrzyła na mnie z uwagą i podziwem.

\- To kiedy odlatujesz? - zapytał Bumblebee po obiedzie, gdy wszyscy usadowiliśmy się na kanapie. A mówiąc wszyscy miałem na myśli mój pluton, oraz kilku ludzi z drużyny Davida i Patricka.

\- No więc planowałem, że jutro. Nie mogę się zasiadywać. Wyczują, że zniknąłem.

\- Szkoda - mruknął mój syn. Spojrzałem w okno. Obiad zjedliśmy dość późno. Dochodziła godzina osiemnasta. Czas zleciał bardzo szybko. A ja robiłem się bardzo senny.

\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze - oznajmił wesoło Quee. - Zamierzam wam trochę pomóc z waszą bronią. Ulepszyć ją, takie sprawy. Jeśli oczywiście się zgodzicie.

\- Naturalnie, zawsze jesteśmy otwarci na nowe rzeczy - odparł Roger zachwycony tą propozycją.

\- Czy tylko ja uważam, że to irracjonalne posunięcie? Powierzać jakiejś maszynie z kosmosu naszą kolekcję broni?! - parsknął Patrick. W jego głosie można było poznać nieodłączną pogardę z jaką nas traktował. Przewróciłem oczami i przeprosiłem Quee za jego zachowanie. Żołnierz zmierzył mnie lodowatym wzorkiem, ale nie reagowałem na jego prowokację. To bardzo infantylne. - To jest nasz przyjaciel. Bardzo zaufany. Wie co robi. Mamy tego samego wroga, nie zapominaj - odparłem niewzruszony jego miną i postawą.

\- I mówi to kolejny, nic nie warty blaszak. Mam ci ufać bo jesteś większy i silniejszy? Bo potrafisz zmienić się w każdą rzecz? - prychnął.

\- Nie no szefciu, mogę dać mu w mordę ? - zapytał Hide, który już od jakiegoś czasu nerwowo zaciskał pięści.

\- Nie stwarzajmy teraz dodatkowych problemów - odparłem spokojnie, a po chwili przybliżyłem się do mięśniaka i szepnąłem mu do ucha - potem zlejemy go obaj.

\- Stoi - odparł pocieszony. Quee stał przez chwile zdezorientowany.

\- Masz nasze pozwolenie na ulepszenie broni. Nie przejmuj się tym dupkiem - odparł David. Patrick z agresją opuścił salę. Nie wzruszyło to nas ani trochę. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy dalej. Aż do dwudziestej. Potem odwiozłem moją dziewczynę do domu. W samochodzie mogłem dać jej resztę prezentu urodzinowego. Zeszliśmy na tylne siedzenia i całowaliśmy się delikatnie. Potem z rozmachem rozpiąłem spodnie i zsunąłem je sobie z ud. Z cwanym uśmieszkiem przybliżyłem się do dziewczyny i pomogłem jej zdjąć wszystkie ubrania. Dopadliśmy do siebie niecałą minutę później. Dziewczyna usiadła na mnie okrakiem i wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Pozwoliłem jej na każdy dotyk, który dodawał mi ogromnej otuchy. Mogłem zrzec się smutku i strachu o dalsze losy moich przyjaciół na rzecz rozkoszy jakich doznawałem dzięki mojej ukochanej. Delikatnie pieściła językiem moją klatkę piersiową, a ja oddychałem ciężko. Trzymałem ją za biodra, którymi poruszała energicznie by doprowadzić mnie do nieziemskiego uczucia euforii. Tym razem nie odzywaliśmy się niemal wcale. Co jakiś czas wydawaliśmy różne westchnięcia, raz na kilka minut zapewnialiśmy się o swojej miłości. Gdy skończyliśmy, musnęła mnie w usta. Podczas obłędnych uniesień zaciskałem dłonie na materiale foteli mojego alt mode i na włosach dziewczyny. Słodko szeptałem jej imię, aż do samego końca. A ona roześmiała się uroczo. Miałem ochotę obściskać ją z całych sił, ale po wszystkim zdobyłem się jedynie na lekkie objęcie. Dziewczyna zwinnie zawinęła się w ubrania, zabrała bronie i pożegnała mnie szybkim całusem. Trzasnęła drzwiczkami pozostawiając mnie w pozycji leżącej, spoconego na torsie i czole, dyszącego lekko i rozmarzonego.


	4. Chapter 3

Wbiegłam do domu niczym torpeda, niemal wpadając na ścianę. Dobra, muszę opanować tę, jakże trudną, technikę wchodzenia do pomieszczeń w sposób spokojny. Czasem mam z tym kłopot. Zdjęłam buty z nóg i miałam właśnie poczłapać do pokoju, gdy niespodziewanie z kuchni wyskoczyła moja rodzina z tortem krzycząc "wszystkiego najlepszego!". Zaskoczona podskoczyłam pod wpływem całej tej sytuacji, jednak niemal od razu zdziwienie przerodziło się w radość. Objęłam domowników w geście podziękowania, nawet Jadena, który stał trochę jak sierota, trzymając w ręku paczkę z prezentem. Nie było to nic wielkiego, jakaś paczka cukierków i koszulka na ramiączkach, ale nie to liczyło się w tym wszystkim. Dzieciak nie posiadał zbyt wiele kieszonkowego, więc kupił mi coś w miarę jego możliwości. Zaraz czekaj. JADEN KUPIŁ MI PREZENT, PATRZ: SPRAWIŁ MI RADOŚĆ! Coś z tym było nie tak. I to bardzo. Od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowywał, ale była pora wieczorna, a wtedy nie koniecznie chce mi się myśleć. Postanowiłam, że nie będę znacznie zbliżać się do mojej rodzinki w tej chwili, bo niedawno wcześniej robiłam coś niestosownego. Gdybym wiedziała, że będę świętowała to szybką "randkę" z Optimusem przełożyłabym na rano, czy coś...

Poczęstowałam się tortem, który był tylko trochę gorszy od wypieku Rogera i Margaret, a potem opowiedziałam mamie i Arturowi o dzisiejszym dniu. Mój brat pobiegł do pokoju, gdy tylko podziękowałam za upominek. Nim położyłam się spać, koniecznie się wykąpałam i nakarmiłam mysz, która radośnie biegała w kołowrotku.

\- Głodna? - szepnęłam wkładając jej porcję nasion i warzyw do miseczki. Gryzoń podbiegł niemal natychmiast, by rozeznać się w smakołykach. Wybrał marchewkę i uciekł z powrotem do domku. Pożegnałam go głaśnięciem po głowie i udałam się do łóżka. Zasypiałam z myślą o tym co teraz może stać się z moimi przyjaciółmi, a także tym, że mam już dwadzieścia lat. Czas tak szybko leci. Nieokrzesany z niego drań.

Z Quee spędziliśmy tak naprawdę o kilka dni więcej. Tak się wkręcił w podrasowywanie broni w wojsku, że nie miał zamiaru nas opuścić przez najbliższy czas. No, aż do wczoraj. Pożegnaliśmy go poprzedniego dnia, w granicy siedemnastej. Potem zjedliśmy kolacje i do późnego wieczoru graliśmy w piłkarzyki, oglądaliśmy telewizję i gadaliśmy. Kilku żołnierzy z drużyny Rogera grało w karty. Spędziliśmy ten dzień dogodnie. Natomiast dzisiaj wraz z Optimusem przeleżałam cały ranek i kawałek popołudnia w łóżku. Znajdowaliśmy się w moim pokoju, do połowy zatopieni w puszystej, białej kołdrze w pozycji siedzącej. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Lider zjadał mi chrupki, które nasypałam sobie do miski, a ja popijałam herbatę. Patrzyłam na mojego chłopaka z czułością, a on co jakiś czas uśmiechał się do mnie bajecznie. Jego ręka wędrowała po moich plecach, druga sięgała po przekąskę.

\- Kocham te chwile z tobą - mruknął - kiedy byłem na Cybertronie, nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na takie długie leniuchowanie. Miałbym przechlapane...

\- Nie mieliście dni wolnych od służby? - zapytałam. Dziś właśnie przypadał nam "urlop". Dlatego też lider nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by do mnie przyjść i spędzić całą noc i dzień.

\- Ależ mieliśmy - stwierdził, ale zaśmiał się po chwili - ale na Cybertronie nigdy nie było nudno. Mówię o tym, że nawet jeśli wybrałem się na randkę z moją dziewczyną, to zaraz musiałem wracać do roboty. "Bo decepticony", "raport nie taki jak trzeba". Ultra Magnus dawał w kość.

\- Kiepsko - skwitowałam dając mu całusa - myślę, że i my musimy zacząć chodzić na randki. Łóżko to nie wszystko.

\- Myślę, że masz rację. Może nawet dzisiaj wybierzemy się na jakąś przechadzkę tylko we dwoje...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Optimus)

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tym, że moglibyśmy się gdzieś wybrać. Miała racje. Prócz naszych częstych nocnych patroli, byliśmy albo w wojsku, albo w jej domu albo na polu bitwy. Chciałem zabrać ją do jakiegoś lokalu, może do parku... albo do obu miejsc wciągu jednej randki. Takie wyjścia były nam potrzebne. Skończyłem jeść zaskakująco dobry przysmak, który moja Selenka wsypała do miski i otarłem ręce chusteczką. Dziewczyna pomacała mnie po brzuchu śmiejąc się, że jestem żarłokiem. Przytaknąłem, sprawdzając w Internecie definicję tego słowa. Po chwili się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze o swojej byłej - zagadnęła. Spojrzałem niepewnie na jej delikatnie uśmiechniętą twarz.

\- Czemu? - zapytałem.

\- Czy ja wiem? Po prostu chcę wiedzieć jak ci było. Chciałabym poznać jej charakter, to jak cię traktowała i takie tam. Ciekawość.

\- Dobrze... no więc była taka jak ty.

\- Czyli? - zaśmiała się.

\- Cudowna. Tak samo jak twój, jej uśmiech zwalał mnie z nóg. Była urocza, delikatna, a jak trzeba było, potrafiła dokopać i pokazać pazur. Zupełna ty. To znaczy... czasem była bardzo nadąsana. Musiałem uważać, by w danej chwili nie palnąć czegoś niestosownego, bo potrafiła strzelać ze swojego działa. I to nie jest żart! Pokazałbym ci bliznę, ale nie wiem czy chcesz...

\- Wiesz, nie trzeba - zaśmiała się znowu - ale to dobrze, że w jakimś stopniu ci ją przypominam.

Zbliżyłem usta do dziewczyny, ale pocałunek przerwał nam okropny łoskot. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, zdziwieni nagłym hałasem. Brzmiało niczym uderzenia granatów. Po chwili słychać było również jakieś krzyki. Odgłosy strzelaniny dochodził z dołu. Poderwałem się nagle i nałożyłem spodnie. Zabrałem ze sobą pistolet i zleciałem na dół, każąc zdezorientowanej dziewczynie nie wychodzić z pokoju. Zbiegłem po schodach, lecz wtedy odgłosy ucichły. Zdziwiłem się, ale pozostawałam czujny. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Czysto. Powędrowałem w stronę pokoju matki Selen i Jadena. Stamtąd usłyszałem głos Hidea: "zastrzel go do cholery!". Wtedy z impetem uderzyłem o drzwi nogą, a te pod siłą kopniaka otworzyły się waląc o ścianę. Z podniesionym pistoletem stanąłem w progu. W pokoju siedział brat mojej dziewczyny i mięśniak, który trzymał w rękach pada od konsoli - tak nazywał się sprzęt do gier (Selen wytłumaczyła mi to wszystko).

\- Szefciu, no co ty... - jęknął Hide podnosząc ręce.

\- Co to za hałasy, wy nic nie słyszeliście? - zapytałem.

\- To nasza gra. Głośniki trochę ryknęły i minęło trochę czasu zanim połapaliśmy się, gdzie jest od nich pilot - usprawiedliwił się Ironhide. Opuściłem broń z uczuciem ulgi. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi , a gdy to zrobiłem poczułem broń przyłożoną do tyłu głowy. Zamarłem. Stałem odwrócony od napastnika, niemal przyległem do drzwi pokoju brata Selen. Ani drgnąłem. Czułem, że nie powinienem.

\- Kim jesteś? - warknąłem.

\- Twoim koszmarem - odpowiedział szeptem.


	5. Chapter 4

Przez chwile owszem, siedziałam grzecznie w pokoju, potem jednak zrobiłam coś, co było bardziej w moim stylu. Zabrałam mój sztylet i zaczęłam schodzić na dół. Po cichu, co na bosaka przyszło mi bardzo łatwo, schodziłam po schodach. Prime wyleciał z pokoju jak oparzony, nie wiedziałam czemu robi takie zamieszanie. Było oczywistym, że w moim domu nie odbędzie się żadna strzelanina. Mój brat ma wiele gier i zapewne wpadł do niego kumpel. Mama miała dzisiaj jechać z Arturem do babci, by zawieść jej kilka rzeczy, których nie dostanie się u niej na wsi. Babcia nie potrafi już wsiadać w autobus, a na taksówkę szkoda jej pieniędzy, które potem i tak porozdaje dookoła najbliższej rodzinie. Logika starszych ludzi. Ale co zrobisz. No więc skoro dom stoi w pewnym sensie pusty(bo braciszek nigdy nie myśli o tym, że coś mi może przeszkadzać), to korci go, by puścić muzykę czy co tam jeszcze na cały regulator. Lider nie grał w takie gry, nie miał z nimi styczności, więc rozumiałam, że dźwięki go zaniepokoiły, ale żeby aż tak? Pokręciłam głową i już, schodząc z ostatniego schodka, chciałam krzyknąć: "I co misiaczku, jest wojna?", gdy wychylając się zza schodów ujrzałam jakąś postać, która groziła pistoletem Optimusowi. Zakryłam usta, by nie krzyknąć z przerażenia. Po chwili jednak zdobyłam się na odwagę i pomału, bezszelestnie zbliżałam się do wroga. Słychać było jego mroczny głos.

\- Poproszono mnie o przysługę, a ja nie miałem siły odmówić przy tak odpowiednio dobranych argumentach... - mówił - proszono mnie bym zajął się jakąś nietypową sprawą. I oto jestem, Prime.

\- Nadal nie wiem o czym bredzisz! - krzyknął lider.

\- O kompromisie, porozumieniu i zarazem o zdradzie, która miała miejsce jakiś czas temu. To wszystko się łączy.

Facet ubrany był w ciężkie czarne buty i długi płaszcz, tego samego koloru. Jego włosy również były czarne, ze srebrnymi końcówkami z tyłu głowy. Cały był obwieszony łańcuchami. Uznałabym go za Megatrona, gdyby nie owe łańcuchy, srebro we włosach i głos, zdecydowanie grubszy.

\- Jesteś decepticonem? - zapytał.

\- Nie. I nigdy nie byłem. Za to może skojarzysz Mścicieli? - zapytał. Od razu dostałam olśnienia, chociaż z drugiej strony mieli pojmać Optimusa tylko wtedy, gdy znajdzie się na swojej planecie...

Niepotrzebnie wykonałam krok do przodu. Podłoga pod naciskiem mojej stopy zapiszczała co spowodowało, że intruz się odwrócił. Wyglądał jakby jego skóra miała bliskie spotkanie z palnikiem gazowym. Jedna wielka blizna. Oczy niczym przeszklone - bardzo przerażające i ta wroga mina. Uh, normalnie obraz z koszmarów. - o, mamy gościa...

\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie - parsknęłam zdobywając się na odwagę. Mimo wszystko miałam jej w sobie mało - co robisz w moim domu?

\- Mam się tłumaczyć robakowi?

\- Selen! - głos Primea wydał się lekko wystraszony. _W zasadzie to sie nie dziwię_. - Uciekaj stąd, szybko!

\- A więc widzę, że coś was łączy... o czekaj! to jest ta niunia dla której to wszystko porzuciłeś? - zadrwił. Po chwili opuścił broń i podszedł do mnie. Cofnęłam się o krok. - Niech no się przyjrzę. Bo w końcu na coś musiałeś polecieć. Czy już może desperacja? W twoim przypadku, liderku, to i to było możliwe.

\- Odsuń się od niej! - warknął. Stał teraz naprzeciw mnie ze strachem w oczach.

\- Czego tutaj chcesz? - powtórzyłam - bo jeżeli przybyłeś po Optimusa, to ci go nie oddam.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Może i jestem zimnym draniem i zabijam bez żadnych emocji, jestem w końcu tropicielem...

\- Tropiciel - przerwałam mu. - Przyjaciel Sidewaysa...

\- Na Stwórców, nie! - westchnął - mylisz mnie z tym drugim, Soundwavem. Ja działam dla mścicieli, on dla decepticonów. Myśli, że jest lepszy, bo ma tego swojego kota, ale to chyba oczywiste, że to on powinien mieć w paluszku łowy, a nie zwierzaczek u jego boku - zadrwił.

\- To dokończ to co zacząłeś nim ci przerwałam - poleciłam trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Nie obchodzą mnie jego porachunki z innym tropicielem.

\- Tak więc dobrze. Może i jestem draniem, ale znam zasady fair-play. List gończy wyraźnie zawiera napis, że mogę schwytać kogokolwiek z tych plugawych autobotów jedynie na Cybertronie. Zatem też nie jestem tutaj w tym celu - tłumaczył.

\- Groziłeś mu bronią - wskazałam na lidera tuż za mną. Był gotowy wystrzelić, lecz tak jak ja, czekał na sedno sprawy.

\- To tylko taka zabawa. Korciło mnie... - stwierdził z uśmiechem - nie krzywdzę, gdy nie mam zlecenia. Tu, na waszej planecie, autoboty są bezpieczne. Jednak przychodzę, by was ostrzec.

Wyjął jakieś urządzenie podobne do starej kasety z filmami. Wręczył ją Optimusowi.

\- Ostrzec, że wszystkich czeka należna śmierć, gdy tylko udacie się z powrotem na Cybertron - zapowiedział, po czym chwycił mnie za ramię i szarpnął - tyle zachodu dla jakiejś głupiej larwy - splunął mi na twarz. Zmierzyłam go wściekłym wzrokiem, a wolną ręką zabrałam jego ślinę z twarzy. Ukryłam obrzydzenie. Wtedy poczułam jak kręci mnie w nosie. Coraz mocniej i mocniej i w końcu...

Widziałam jak iskierki prądu przechodzą po mnie aż do jego ręki. Po chwili trzask i jęk. Tropiciel został odrzucony do tyłu i przez chwilę patrzył się niezrozumiale raz na siebie, raz na mnie. Spojrzałam na swoje ręce przerażona tym, co zrobiłam. Znowu kichnęłam prądem. Mało tego, poraziłam nim napastnika. Przerażające, ale czadowe!

\- Jak ty? - zapytał.

\- Umiem mocniej - zagroziłam - Wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj.

\- Nie mam zamiaru wracać. Nigdy nie lubiłem innych planet. Na tej istoty plują elektrycznością... kretynizm - stwierdził.

\- Czekaj - zatrzymałam go. Zrobił to o co prosiłam - imię.

\- Lockdown - rzucił z nutą tajemnicy i wyszedł tupocząc ciężkimi butami. Gdy zniknął z domu, natychmiast rzuciłam się w objęcia Optimusa. Uściskał mnie mocno.

\- Wydałem ci rozkaz i oczywiście jak zawsze nie posłuchałaś.

\- Dziwi mnie, że myślałeś, że będzie inaczej. Zobacz jak wiele bym straciła.

\- To niebezpieczne. Mogło się skończyć inaczej...

\- Co to za taśma? - zbyłam jego opiekuńczą gadkę.

\- Nie wiem - odparł po chwili, przyglądając się podarkowi - trzeba to sprawdzić. Potrzebujemy Hidea. On ma u siebie odtwarzacz do takich rzeczy.

\- Dobry plan, zadzwonię do wojska... - nie zdążyłam dokończyć, a lider, kręcąc przecząco głową, otworzył drzwi do pokoju Jadena. Tam zastałam Ironhidea, który wraz z moim bratem grali w jakąś grę. Otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia.

\- Od jak dawna ukrywacie waszą relację? - zapytałam zszokowana.

\- Młody ma gry - tłumaczył się mięśniak. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Ostatnie czego chciałam, to by mój brat zakumplował się z moimi przyjaciółmi. Taka już była zasada u nas w domu. Ja nie znosiłam jego durnych kumpli, a on moich.

\- Nie istotne - zbyłam go i oddałam głos Optimusowi.

\- Podczas, gdy sobie graliście - spojrzał na Ironhidea z dezaprobatą - mieliśmy gościa.

\- Lockdown - podpowiedziałam.

\- Nie znam typa - bąknął mięśniak - decepticon?

\- Twierdzi, że mściciel - wyjaśnił. - przybył by nas "ostrzec" i zostawił taśmę.

Mój chłopak podał ją Ironhideowi, ten jednak polecił abyśmy wyszli na zewnątrz. Tam zmienił się w robota, by odtworzyć nagranie, które odbijało się na trawie (jak rzutnik do wyświetlania filmów, tylko w piersi robota z kosmosu). Jaden przybiegł do nas i mimo moich protestów postanowił oglądać razem z nami. Na nagraniu widać było naszego przyjaciela Quee. Znajdował się w jakiejś ciemnej, metalowej sali.

" - Panowie? Po co ta cała agresja? Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? - pytał nasz świeży przyjaciel tym swoim charakterystycznym tonem głosu. Niezwykle przyjaznym.

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz staruchu! - słyszałam gruby, wściekły głos. Nie widziałam jednak do kogo należał, albowiem na nagraniu widać było jedynie niebieskiego robota.

\- Bez takich. Czy ja was panowie obrażam? - zapytał urażony.

\- Myślisz, że nikt nie wie czemu nagle zniknąłeś?

\- A co wiecie?

\- Zdrajca...

\- Nie może być! Mówiłem wam już kilka razy: musiałem zdobyć surowce na broń. Ziemskie metale nadają się do tego doskonale. Czy to czyni mnie zdrajcą? Raczej wynalazcą, nie prawdaż?

\- Nie kłam...

\- Nie kłamię.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że bardzo przyjaźnisz się z Optimusem i jego pieskami.

\- Uwielbiam jego drużynę, ale nie uważam, by ich ucieczka była czymś dobrym. Już im to mówiłem.

\- Mówiłeś?

\- Dzwonimy do siebie... - Odparł zmieszany.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Przyrzekam!

Za naszym przyjacielem stanął jakiś robot. Cały czarny z zielonymi oczami. Wycelował broń na jego głowę.

\- Przyrzekam! - wołał nadal - dlaczego nie potraficie mi uwierzyć?!

\- Bo zbyt bardzo nam ta sprawa śmierdzi.

I wtedy usłyszeliśmy huk. Głowa Quee roztrzaskała się na kawałki, czemu towarzyszyło moje piśnięcie. Byłam przerażona tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Pierwsze czego doświadczyłam to kompletny szok. Jeszcze długo nie mogłam zrozumieć tego wydarzenia. Prime wrzasnął zrozpaczony i opadł na kolana.

Czarny robot, który jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się za autobotem, podszedł do kamery. Widać było teraz całą jego twarz: przerażającą, wstrętną, znienawidzoną przez nas za to, czego jej właściciel był sprawcą.

\- Potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie Optimusie. To samo czeka innych zdrajców: tych którzy pojawią się na Cybertronie lub tych którzy do ciebie z niego przybędą. Cybertron nie jest już waszym domem. Jesteście tam obiektem polowań. Tak jak wasz kolega. Odważysz się wciągnąć w to wszystko kogoś jeszcze? Spotka go ten sam los. Wkrótce cię odwiedzę, Prime. Myślę, że to nie będzie miłe spotkanie, ale nie myśl sobie, że bezkarnie będziesz mógł zdradzać swój ród..."

Stałam bez ruchu, a po policzkach leciały mi łzy. Ironhide przerwał odtwarzanie i cisnął taśmą o ziemię. Po chwili wyjął broń i wystrzelił z niej w niebo kilka razy. Zakryłam twarz ręką obejmując Optimusa, który w wersji holoformy klęczał i płakał. Oddał uścisk. Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć czegokolwiek. Słowa uwięzły mi w gardle i nie zamierzały się wydostać. Jeszcze nie. Czułam się winna temu co się stało. Gdyby nie to, że naciskałam - autobotów nie byłoby tutaj, nie nazywano by ich zdrajcami i nie krzywdzono by ich przyjaciół. Przeklęłam Lockdowna w myślach. Poznałam jego głos na nagraniu - to on zabił Quee, on groził innym moim przyjaciołom.

\- Tak cię przepraszam - wyszeptałam przez łzy do ucha mojego Optimusa - to wszystko moja wina.

\- Nie - odparł tylko, a potem uścisnął mocniej. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Hide wpadł w amok. Uderzał pięściami w ziemię krzycząc coś w swoim języku. Nie rozumiałam słów, co było dosyć oczywiste, jednak potrafiłam domyślić się ich treści. Ukradkiem spojrzałam również na mojego brata, który trzymał się z dala, a zaraz potem wycofał się do domu. Zdaje się, że zrozumiał, że nic tu nie wskóra. Tak naprawdę nie powinien widzieć tej taśmy. Będę z nim musiała pogadać, jak wszystko się w końcu poukłada w naszych głowach, bo chwilowo panował w nich harmider.

Bliskość Optimusa dawała mi minimalne pocieszenie w tej sytuacji. Myślę, że czuł to samo wobec mnie. Po jakiejś chwili puściłam go z objęć. Nie wpatrywałam się w niego, bo wiedziałam, że nie lubił, gdy widziałam jak płacze. Chyba żaden facet tego nie lubi.

\- Pomścimy Quee - powiedziałam klepiąc Ironhidea po metalowej ręce - Zabiję tego drania za to, że wam groził.

\- Selen, to już nawet nie jest decepticon. Nie wiesz z kim walczymy. Nikt z nas nie wie - wyjaśnił Prime.

\- A zapowiadało się, że mściciele to mała pizda - westchnął Hide, dużo spokojniej niż jeszcze niedawno krzyczał - a jednak za szybko oceniliśmy ich organizację.

\- Wygnali was z waszego domu - zauważyłam, wycierając załzawione oczy - musieli jednak mieć pozwolenie Ultra Magnusa.

\- Teraz Ziemia jest naszym domem - odparł Optimus, który również starał się wrócić do normalności, choć w jego przypadku nie będzie tak łatwo - a co do Quee, tak jak mówiłaś. Trzeba go pomścić. Nie podaruję tym, którzy zbliżają się do mojej rodziny.

\- I takiego Optimusa lubię! - krzyknął Hide. Cząstka jego wesołości wróciła. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie.

\- Trzeba dostać się do wojska. Poinformować resztę o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach.

\- I co? Wrócimy na Cybertron? - zapytał Hide.

\- Nie mam odwagi narażać moich przyjaciół na śmierć. Jedna mi już wystarczy. Dlatego też to odpada. Jednak musimy skontaktować się z jakimś zaufanym autobotem, który zainteresuje się organizacją mścicieli. Nie możemy wejść do wody nim nie upewnimy się, że nie jest zbyt głęboka - wyjaśnił. Choć wydaję mi się, że to powiedzenie brzmiało nieco inaczej... Nie ważne. W obliczu tego co się stało, nie miałam ochoty myśleć o poprawności stylistycznej wyrażeń. _Nie żebym kiedykolwiek miała na to ochotę._

\- Masz rację - odparł - Głupio będzie wyskoczyć w dziesiątkę naprzeciw miliardowej armii mutantów, czy coś - burknął grzebiąc coś w swojej metalowej ręce. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej jakiś odłamek szarego metalu i rzucił na ziemię.

\- Powiedzmy - przytaknął - tak więc czas na podjęcie działania. Wsiadaj Selen, dzisiaj nici z wolnego.


	6. Chapter 5

Wykonałam polecenie lidera. Do kwatery wojskowej dotarliśmy szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Optimus jechał niczym poparzony. Co jakąś chwilę uspokajałam go głaszcząc po kierownicy. Nie wytworzył holoformy. Włączył jakiś komunikator, przez który rozkazał innym autobotom udanie się do naszej obecnej bazy, czyli sali rozrywki. Tam usiadłam na stole do piłkarzyków. I słuchałam niemal tego samego co jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu mówił Prime. Powtarzał to samo do większej grupy. Oprócz autobotów, mnie i Arsen nie było w sali nikogo. Po jakiejś chwili wparował Roger. Wesoły rzucił nam tekst na powitanie. Niestety nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć mu z tą samą radością, po wcześniejszym usłyszeniu historii.

\- Wy nawet gdy macie wolne, nie potraficie się rozstać z wojskiem? - zażartował, ale po chwili spoważniał - co jest?

\- Zdaje się, że nigdy nie będziemy mogli odpocząć - zaczął Jazz - a jest to, że nasz Quee nie żyje. Zabili go i nagrali to, by nam zagrozić.

\- Nie... - szepnął zdruzgotany - przecież jeszcze przedwczoraj...

\- Stary, wszyscy nie mogliśmy uwierzyć! - odparł Skids - przecież to Quee. On nie mógł odejść!

\- Miał rodzinę... ciekawe co z jego synem i żoną - zagadnął Mudflap zerkając w okno.

\- Poczuje zapewne to co ja, gdy w granicy jego wieku dostałem informację, że mój ojciec umarł - domyślił się Prime.

\- Tylko mały będzie nienawidził was - domyśliła się Arsen - tak jak ty The Fallena.

\- Może zrozumie... - łudził się - robimy to dla dobra miliardów mieszkańców. Nasze walki nie odbywają się tylko w jednym miejscu. Próbujemy ocalić planetę, dla której jest szansa. Na ratowanie Cybertronu trochę już za późno.

\- O jakieś kilkanaście milionów lat - dodał Jazz.

\- Jednak nie wszyscy to rozumieją - westchnął Roger - A przez to, my ludzie czujemy się winni.

\- Winę mogę odczuwać jedynie ja - odrzekł Prime. - Miałem wielkie pragnienie ocalenia tego świata, a przez to tracę wszystko co kiedykolwiek było mi cenne. Narażam was i wasze rodziny. Czuję się winny także za to, że wciągnąłem w to wszystko ludzi, którzy dotąd żyli spokojnie.

\- Prime, zauważ, że decepticony od początku ustaliły sobie cel. Pragnęły zagłady Ziemi na rzecz Cybertronu - stwierdziłam.

\- Dokładnie - poparła mnie Arsen - tylko dzięki temu, że poprowadziłeś autoboty do walki w obronie świata, to im się nie udało. Możesz się winić, jak każdy z nas, ale próbuj też zrozumieć, że nie można czasem mieć wszystkiego.

\- Tak. Czasem trzeba coś poświęcić, by ocalało coś innego. W tym przypadku mówimy o dwóch planetach - dodałam.

\- Macie rację - odparł - cieszę się, że mam takich przyjaciół. Nie pozwolę wam odejść.

\- My tobie też - zapewniłam z uśmiechem.

\- To co robimy, Prime? Mówiłeś o jakimś autobocie... - zaczął Hide. Prime przytaknął. Spojrzał się na sufit jakby szukał tam jakiejś pomocy. Po chwili spróbował połączyć się krótkofalówką z jakimś robotem. Po kilkunastu sekundach nawiązał kontakt.

\- Dino? Jesteś tam? - zapytał. Lecz odpowiedź nie przyszła od razu.

\- Halo ? Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Optimus Prime? - zapytał zdziwiony robot.

\- Tak. Zgadza się. Dino czy możesz rozmawiać?

\- Jestem sam. W czym mogę służyć?

\- Dino, jak zapewne zdążyłeś zauważyć zostaliśmy wygnani. Jednak, mimo iż nazywają mnie zdrajcą, chcę znać sytuację mojej planety... Czy nadal mogę liczyć na ciebie jak na członka drużyny?

Zapadła krótka cisza. Lider przygryzł wargę.

\- Tak - odparł w końcu - tak, możesz. Co planujesz?

\- Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o organizacji: Mściciele. Zabili Quee i grożą innym. Chcę wiedzieć jak najwięcej, by przygotować się do walki.

\- Zabili Quee?! - rozległ się krzyk mieszany z niedowierzaniem. Lider potwierdził.

\- Widziałem na własne optyki. Przysłali mi taśmę z nagraniem jego egzekucji.

\- A to popaprańcy! - odparł - zbiorę informację, ale to niestety potrwa. Nie szykujcie się na wojnę, bo w najbliższym czasie jej nie będzie. Przynajmniej nie między tobą, a mścicielami.

\- Dobrze, a dlaczego tak długo? - zapytał lider.

\- Nie mogą wyczaić, że węszę. Dlatego będę zbierał informację powoli, w odstępach czasu. Udam zapalonego dzieciaka, który nie zna jeszcze swojego miejsca w hierarchii, czy coś tam.

\- Dobrze. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem - podziękował - i jeszcze coś. Obiecaj Blurrowi, że pomszczę jego ojca. Nie zdradź tylko, że ze mną rozmawiałeś.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko.

Kontakt się urwał. Optimus schował krótkofalówkę do kieszeni bluzy, którą dzisiaj miał na sobie z racji tego, że było wolne od pracy. Mogłam w końcu wyprać jego mundur, który swoją drogą nie był tak bardzo przepocony. No przynajmniej nie tak, jak ubranie Hidea, którym zajęła się Arsen.

Biedna..

\- A więc pomsta za dwa lata - westchnął Hide.

\- Nie przesadzajmy - odparł lider - jednak nie w najbliższym czasie. Teraz możemy tylko czekać i przejmować się wszystkim dookoła. Mamy kolejnych wrogów. Kto wie co jeszcze los nam zgotuje?

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć - skwitowałam przybliżając się do mojego chłopaka. Tradycyjnie przygarnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej i objął mocno.

\- Ani ja - odparł całując mnie w czubek głowy.

Do naszego uścisku dołączył się Bee. Potem Ratchet, a za chwilę cała reszta. Trwaliśmy tak przez chwile niczym jedna wielka rodzina. Brakowało kilku jej członków, którzy aktualnie nie przebywali w sali. Brakowało też Sanjeya i Quee, którzy odeszli. Ale pamięć po nich pozostanie na zawsze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sideways)

\- Ucisz to cholerne zwierzę! - wrzasnął Megatron do naszego fioletowego kolegi.

\- Nic nie poradzę, jest głodne - odparł.

\- Po co ty, do cholery, w ogóle go tu sprowadziłeś? - zapytał wściekły - nie wystarcza już, że mamy większe problemy? Nasza baza to ruina! Ukrywamy się tu jak jakieś karaluchy, a ty sprowadzasz się z jakimś głupim zwierzątkiem, by doprowadzić mnie do szału!

\- Zdaje się, że mnie potrzebowałeś, tak? inaczej by mnie tu nie było. Skoro tak ci przeszkadza jego pisk, to daj mu jeść.

\- Starscream! Przynieś tu cztery sześciany! - wrzasnął nasz pan. Tamten niemal od razu ruszył po to, co mu rozkazano. Niczym piesek. Ale znałem już naszego przyjaciela. On właśnie jako jeden z wielu nienawidził naszego Pana. Być może najbardziej, ale jego zachowanie wskazywało inaczej. Nie rozgryźliśmy go do końca i chyba nawet nie próbowaliśmy zbyt zapalczywie. Nie minęło wiele cykli, gdy robot wrócił z prowiantem. Wrzuciliśmy go do dziury, w której znajdował się zwierzaczek. Był długi, wyglądem przypominał ziemską dżdżownicę. Swoją drogą, bardzo intrygujące słowo, gdy je poznałem, byłem tak zafascynowany, że powtarzałem je niemal cały cykl! Nie wiedzieć czemu, ja po prostu lubię przyswajać nową wiedzę. Ale najczęściej jest to erudycja. Mimo iż bardzo prosto jest ściągnąć z Internetu całą mądrość świata, to ja zawsze stawiałem na książki. Mam ich wiele. Książki obyczajowe, encyklopedie, słowniki... lubuję się w tych papierowych rozumach.

Zwierzak należy do naszego nowego towarzysza Shockwavea i wabi się The Driller. Nie wiemy o nim nic. W zasadzie i o jednym i o drugim.

Kiedy tylko bestia dostała pokarm, zaczęła go konsumować. Wtedy zauważyliśmy coś szczególnego. Zwierzątko zaczęło rosnąć. Wydawało przy tym bardzo dziwne odgłosy, ale to nie to było już tak istotne.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał zaintrygowany Megatron.

\- Z każdym przypływem energonu, mój mały rośnie. W dodatku staje się bardziej promieniotwórczy -wyjaśnił.

\- Już gdzieś o tym słyszałem - burknął Grindor.

\- Tak, ja też - odparł Megatron.

\- Dawno, dawno temu jakiś zwierzak wysadził połowę Cybertronu. Z winy niedoświadczonych wtedy jeszcze decepticonów - opowiedziałem powołując się na dawne legendy, które z radością czytałem, by zabić czas - było to spowodowane przeładowaniem energii w jego systemie. Mamy więc do czynienia z żywą bombą.

\- I może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili? - upewnił się nieco spanikowany Starscream, patrząc co jakiś czas na wyjście z sali.

\- Eksplozja i tak cię dogoni - stwierdził podparty do ściany Long Haul - wyrżnęło połowę Cybertronu. Ma kurestwo zasięg.

\- Kontroluję go - wyjaśnił Shockwave - mam nad nim władzę.

\- Stary, bomby nie powstrzymasz - stwierdził Grindor.

\- Nie znasz moich możliwości... - powiedział profetycznie. Zaintrygował mnie.

\- Wydaję mi się, że to dobrze... - pomyślał na głos Megatron.

Nie sądziłem tego samego. Wydało mi się to szalone. Cóż, on jest szalony. Zdecydowanie wolałem monarchię Upadłego. Teraz jednak mój Pan nie żyje. Został zabity w trakcie ataku na Ziemię, w taki pospolity sposób. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Gdy dowiedziałem się o szczegółach tego zdarzenia, czułem wielkie rozczarowanie. Nigdy nie wątpiłem w potęgę The Fallena, jednak teraz? Wydawał się taki ważny, taki silny, a Optimus bez problemów pokonał go w pojedynku. Szkoda słów. Byłem obarczony zasadą lojalności feudalnej wobec niego. Jednak mimo, iż teraz już mnie ta zasada nie obowiązuje, nie potrafię do końca zwątpić w jego potęgę. Mimo rozczarowania, nadal uważam, że był dobrym władcą. A w dodatku teraz, wraz z jego śmiercią, wszystko się rujnuje. Na mojej połowie Cybertronu wybuchają zamieszki. Nie ma władcy, a wszyscy chcą nim być. Zdaje się, że uspokajanie tłumu zaklęciami, mija się z celem, mimo, iż próbowałem. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś do poprowadzenia nas wszystkich. Obywatele potrzebowali przywódcy, który będzie im rozkazywał, bo nie znają innego życia. Chcą zniewolenia. Tak im łatwiej.

Boje się o mój dom, o moje miejsce na świecie. Nie chcę, by ta połowa planety uległa zniszczeniu. Kolejną sprawą jest sytuacja Selen. Megatron już dawno postanowił złamać zasadę, by nie krzywdzić tej istoty. Ale teraz, gdy jedyne co mogło go od tego powstrzymywać odeszło, ma do tego pełne prawo. Ja niestety nie mam tu nic do gadania - i to mnie denerwowało. Wypełniam jego rozkazy niemal zawsze, gdy mi je przydzielił. Tak jak wtedy, gdy posłał mnie na Ziemię wraz z pomocnikami, bym odnalazł jakąś wskazówkę, gdyby plan uratowania Cybertronu poprzez uruchomienie żniwiarza nie wyszedł. Tak się też stało. Znalazłem w pokoju mojej lubej książkę, która mogła się przydać. Zrobiłem to bo tak polecił. Należałoby mi się jakieś prawo. Chciałbym tylko, by Selen była bezpieczna. Niczego więcej w tej chwili. A nawet tego nie mam.

Wtedy przypomniałem sobie o tym, że nie dowiedziałem się czy przedmiot, który wraz z Knockoutem i Starscreamem odkryłem, przydał się chociaż odrobinę. Być może to jest dobra chwila na to pytanie?

\- Tak swoją drogą, czytałeś to co przynieśliśmy ci z Ziemi, Panie? - zapytałem.

\- Tak, mogę być ci wdzięczny, że mi to przetłumaczyłeś na nasz język, nie umiem czytać tego... ziemskiego...

\- Czy zainspirowało cię to do działania? - zagadnąłem znowu.

\- Na razie nie jestem pewien. Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? Zdaje się, że cię o to nie pytałem.

\- Z domu Selen - odpowiedziałem. Wtedy jego oczy błysnęły się jasnym blaskiem.

\- To zmienia postać rzeczy, Ways! - stwierdził z uśmiechem - teraz już wiem, jak połączyć obie rzeczy.


End file.
